


Blood Runs Cold

by Katsala



Series: Bite Me [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Vampire Bruce, vampire batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a not-very-ordinary night in Gotham for Vicki Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Runs Cold

Vicki breathes in deeply, trying to keep from shaking. She slowly puts her hands in the air. "You can have my purse. I'm not gonna make any trouble."

  
The cold of the gun barrel pokes further into her back and it takes all her willpower not to yelp or jerk away. "No, you won't. Bag off." The man's voice is gravelly and unpleasant. He smells like cigarettes and cheap cologne. Vicki shrugs her purse off her shoulder and throws it on the ground behind her. "Good girl."

  
"I'd be more careful, if I were you." The voice comes from the shadows. In the space of a second, the gun is gone. The man behind her hits the ground. The shadows move.

  
Vicki spins around, her back hitting a brick wall. It's not shadows, she realizes, but a man, or maybe a monster, because no man can move that fast. He looks up at her. His face is covered in a mask but she can see the smooth, pale skin of his jaw, and his mouth, when he smiles, darkly. "You never know who'll be out at night in a city like Gotham."

The monster's mouth opens to reveal long, sharp, gleaming fangs. He turns and slashes down into the neck of Vicki's attacker. Scarlet runs onto the ground and shines fully in the light from the street. The only thing she can hear is her heart pounding.  
It seems like forever has gone by when he finally pulls away. His lips shine. Something catches in Vicki's throat. "Thank you," she gasps out, her mind whirling. 

"Go," he says."

Vicki runs.


End file.
